Damaged
by Freaks4ever
Summary: Ashling Brogen is a troubled vampire. When she arrives at Mystic Falls to help her best friend Klaus retrieve his family, she will ruffle more than a few feathers. How will she fit in and what will she do when her past comes back to haunt her? Dark themes, M for rape and abuse. Don't like don't read.
1. Prologue

**AN: So this is our first ever fanfic *nervous laugh*. Please be nice, all reviews are welcome nice ones are prefered. Note that there are darker themes such as rape so if you don't like don't read, no flames please.**

**Disclaimer: L.J. Smith owns these characters, we only own are OC's.**

**Prologue**

**Ash POV**

I was sitting outside a bar in Dublin City, the cool breeze caused strands of my dark hair to dance across my face. Brushing them aside I took a sip of my scotch and glanced around the crowded street. It was around 10 at night and people were on their way to nightclubs and bars.

I hadn't been back to Ireland in fifteen years. I still missed the ruggéd landscape. It was nice to come home. I was born here in 1765. It had changed a lot since then, as had I.

I noticed a young woman no more than 25 stumbling drunkenly down an alley. I downed my scotch and got up to follow her.

"Excuse me?" I asked. "Are you okay?"

"Fine fine, just a little wasted" she slurred with a little grin plastered on her face.

"Your so pretty.", I complemented twisting a lock of her hair around my fingers. She blushed and giggled, glancing at me.

"Your not so bad yourself."

I lent forward and brushed my lips lightly against hers. I heard her gasp and I smirked against her lips. She kissed me back eagerly.

"Don't scream, this won't hurt." I compelled and sank my fangs into the soft flesh of her neck.

Her blood tasted a little sour from all the alcohol she had consumed but I was too hungry to care. The thick, warm liquid slid down my throat and into my belly. It filled me up and made me feel powerful, invincible even.

I looked down at the corpse in my arms. I felt a twinge of remorse but it was soon overtaken by annoyance. Uhhhhh! Now i have to get rid of the body. I normally don't kill people, not that I had anything against killing humans, I wasn't one of those pathetic vampires with morals. It was just too tiresome to get rid of the bodies after.

I shoved her body into a dumpster and lit it on fire. As I walked away from the burning dumpster, I felt my phone vibrate. When I realised who it was a smile broke out across my face.

"Nicky!" I screamed into the phone. "How is my favourite little hybrid?, Have you been practicing your Irish?".

"Sea, feicfidh mé a bheith luath agus is maith leat." (_Yeah, I'll soon be as good as you._)

I smirked. "I do aisling Nicky!" _(In your dreams Nicky!_)

"You know I hate when you call me that!" I laughed. "Ash. I need your help."

"Cén fá?" (_why?_) I asked.

"Some cocky vampire stole my siblings!"

"Cén fáth, a raibh tú i gceist chun iad a?" (_Why, were you mean to them?_)

He chuckled. "Only a little."

"Fine, I'm on my way." I sighed ending the call.

I looked around and hailed a cab. As I slid inside, I could hear the commotion around the burning dumpster.

"Dublin airport, please" I said to the driver, taking one last look at my belovéd city.


	2. New Beginning

**AN: Hello everyone... This is our second chapter. Hope you all enjoy! This chapter is for Dame-of-the-living-dead** **as you were our first reviewer and it meant a lot...**

**Disclaimer: The characters belong to L.J. Smith, OC's are our own. **

**NEW BEGINNING**

**ASH POV**

I was over the moon. I had just treated myself to a new car. Not just any car, a red porsche 911 convertible. I had the roof down and as the wind blew threw my long dark hair I felt completely free. A large 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sing greeted me as I sped through the town borders. 'What a name' I snorted self.

As I drove through the town I could hear people talking about me. It probably wasn't every day a car this fucking cool drove through here. I was in love with this car.

I drove like a maniac and soon I had driven through the center of town, to the outskirts. I drove through a pair of large intimidating iron gates and up a long winding road. Finally, I saw Nick's mansion looming over me.

"Holy shit, he really doesn't do things halfway." I muttered to myself.

I found the spare key in the garage where he said he'd left it and opened the door. The inside was just as grand as the outside with a marble staircase and floors, with some big ass chandelier hanging from the ceiling.

And of course, Nicky wasn't here... so typical! He calls, tells me how much he needs me and when I drop everything and come running he isn't actually here. Whatever, I could at least explore.

After snooping around both up and down stairs I soon realised something is terribly wrong... Nick has no games! Sure he has TV's, stereos, surround sound, laptops etc. but no games! No Wii, X-box, Nintendo or anything like that. I may have lived for 236 years but I'm still a 17 year old girl/vampire.

I ran with vamp speed out to my beautiful new car and retrieved my laptop. I ordered several new X-boxes, Wii's and Nintendo's as well as all the best games including Nicks favorite 'Guitar Hero'. We were going to have so much fun!

After that I snooped around some more. I found a note from Nick saying I could have the attic room, if I wanted.

I only had my laptop phone and wallet with me as I'd left in a hurry. I brought them with me as I went to check out my new room. I loved it! I could tell Nick had it designed especially for me.

It was beautiful and light. My hand went to my necklace which protected me from the sun. This bright room made me thankful I could go out during the day. The necklace was the best present Nick had ever gotten me.

The room was amazing! Light streamed in from the skylights and open balcony doors. Unlike the rest of the house this room wasn't large and extravagant, it was comfy and perfect for me. The wallpaper was light brown and the floor and ceiling were a dark wood. In one corner furthest from the staircase there was a double bed pushed under a window. Shelves containing all my favourite books lined the walls and a vintage mahogany desk sat against the wall on my left beside the balcony. There was a matching chest of drawers in front of me beside my bed for my clothes. To my right there was a door that led into my ensuite. The floor was covered in different vintage rugs. I loved it!

I dumped my stuff on the desk and lay on my bed. While looking at my new drawers I remember I hadn't bought any clothes. Quickly I scrambled over to my laptop and ordered a bunch on new clothes to be delivered to the house along with the games.

I much prefer going into shops and just compelling them to give me what I want free of charge. Unfortunately this could not be done over the internet. It didn't matter much, though being alive for over 200 years helped you accumulate quite a fortune.

I was soon bored and texted Nick. Two minutes later he replied telling me to meet him at the Mystic Grill, the small towns local bar, in 10 minutes. I got back into my car and speed back into town to meet Nick.


	3. Introductions

**AN : This chapter is also quite short after this they will get longer though, promise. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There are pictures of what we imagine Ashling and her room to look like.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own TVD but you guys already know that... We do own Ashling, which makes me happy.**

**Introductions**

**Damon POV**

I walked up to the bar to get another drink. I was still thinking about Meredith Fell. I don't trust her. I don't want Alaric to get hurt. 'What if she's a psycho?' I thought to myself. He always seems to attract crazy bitches, his wife was sure a headcase.

I looked up and saw a young woman entering the grill. She was stunning. Her wavy black hair reached halfway down her back and caused her pale skin to stand out. She was small around 5"3 and she wore ankle boots, black skinny jeans and a black leather jacket over her Nirvana t-shirt. At least she had a good taste in music.

I watched as she looked around the bar in search of someone. A look of annoyance crossed her face. She came towards the bar and sat a few seats away from me.

"I'll have a scotch on the rocks, thanks" She smiled at the bartender who glanced at her skeptically.

"Are you old enough to drink, young lady?"

She smiled and looked him in the eyes. "I'm not but you'll get me one anyway."

Holy shit! She's a vampire! We don't need anymore problems. Between Stefan, Klaus and his hybrids, I had enough on my plate. I guess I should see if shes a threat.

"Hey there, I'm Damon." I smirked walking up to her.

She glanced at me and I noticed how striking she her eyes were, they were both a dark violet and freakin huge. She glanced at me with a look of indifference in her eyes, taking a sip of her scotch before answering back with a "Hi".

"You new to town?" I asked. "I'm sure I would have noticed you before." She looked up again surprised I was still here.

"Yeah, hopefully i won't be here too long. I'm just meeting a friend."

I smirked at her. "So what's with the day drinking?"

She sighed. "I was meant to meet my friend here, I came all the way from Ireland, yet he still hasn't made an appearance."

"He must be some pretty special friend if they has someone as beautiful as you waiting for him." I said smiled flirtatiously at her. It irritated me that she didn't even notice. She smiled to herself as if shes in her own world.

"So..." I tried again. "Do you have an name?"

"Ashling" she said curtly, annoyed that I pulled her out of her day dreaming. this never happened to me before, girls would usually throw themselves at me. But she didn't even seem that bothered. Not that I cared, I mean I was in love with Elena, but this still annoyed me.

She eyed me curiously. "What's a vampire like you doing here in this tiny god forsaken town, when you could be on a killing spree, partying and whoring in a big city?"

"I have my reasons." I said smirking slightly. "How did you know I was a vampire?"

She looked at me like I was retarded. "Duh! No heartbeat."

"Sorry." I laughed. "I spend too much time with humans." She smiled and nodded. She had a really beautiful smile.

"So is there anything to do here?" She asked.

"Besides me." I smirked, wiggling my eyebrows. She laughed and I distinctly heard her mutter 'man whore'. We sat talking for awhile until I heard someone come up behind us. We both turned and saw Klaus. She jumped out of her seat squealing "NICKY!". I was completely stunned. How did she know Klaus?

I watched as she hugged him tightly and surprisingly instead of ripping her heart out he hugged her back, lifting her off the ground. She was so small. I fought a strange urge to protect her, despite the fact I was sure she could defend herself.

"I hope Damon wasn't annoying you, he has a talent for it." Klaus sneered.

I growled looking from Ashling to Klaus. "What's going on here? How do you two know each other?"

"Nicky was the friend I was waiting for." She said a huge smile lighting up her face beautifully.

I watched in stunned silence as the pair left the bar. Klaus' arm was draped casually around her shoulders and she was chatting away happily. I took out my phone to call Elena.

"What do you want Damon?" She asked impatiently.

"We might have a slight problem..."

** Ash POV**

Klaus and I walked out of the bar into the sunlight his arm around my shoulder.

"So.." He said smiling down at me. "Long time no see, love"

I laughed at him. "A year isn't that long Nick, especially for vampires."

"Still its a lot more fun with you around. I missed you."

I smiled softly. "Yeah, same here. It's nice to see you haven't changed a bit."

"What were you doing talking to Damon Salvatore? His brother is the one who stole my family and I'm pretty sure hes in on it." Nick said bitterly.

"Sorry Nick I didn't know." I said suddenly pissed. "Do you want me to kill him?"

Klaus smirked. "No that's okay, I'm pretty close to finding the coffins. I have a Bennett witch helping me now. I actually don't really need you anymore."

"Well you sure know how to make a girl feel special." I said feigning a hurt expression.

"Aww, don't be like that Ash." He laughed. "I'm glad you're here. How about you hang round here for a while? Did you see my new house?"

"Yes, it's really something. My room is great." I sighed. "I guess I could stay here for a while. Then you can take me to France."

"Excellent." Nick beamed.

We got into my beautiful car and sped towards Klaus' mansion.

"Staying here wouldn't be too bad.**"**


	4. Coffins

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update but we had the junior cert coming up. Hope you enjoy this chapter! **

**Disclaimer: We own nothing out of the vampires, only our own characters. **

**Chapter 3**

That evening Nick and I were sprawled across his bed watching The Sixth Sense, waiting for Nicks hybrids to call with the location of the hybrids.

"Ashling, how many times have we watched this movie? Doesn't it get a bit old? Come on, we all know hes a ghost." He whined like a 2 year old.

I gasped dramatically and looked at him sharply. "Don't you dare dis this movie, Nicky. Just because you're not as cool as the kid. This is hands down the best movie ever."

Nick let out an exasperated sigh but settled down, next to me, defeated.

I glanced around his room. It was much bigger than mine, more grand, much more his taste. The bed we were currently lounging on was a massive four poster master bed.

The furniture was all a dark brown and the carpet was a rich red colour. It was perfectly suited for Nick.

"So Nicky, what have I missed?" I asked curiously. "I heard about you breaking the hybrid curse. What else did I miss?"

"Well, I undaggered Rebecca but she found out about mother so I re-daggered her." He replied.

I winced. "She probably didn't take that well, you said they were close."

He nodded and continued. "I had to dagger Elijah and I finally killed father."

I froze. "Wait, what? You killed that bastard! OH MY GOD NICKY! That is great!" I screamed bouncing up and down on his bed with glee. "We need to celebrate!"

Using my vampire speed, I ran downstairs and grabbed a bottle of vodka. Back upstairs I popped it open and raised it for a toast. "To Nicky who finally put his old man in the ground." I cheered, gulping down a few mouthfuls of it before passing the bottle to Nick.

"I'm so happy for you." I beamed at him.

"Go raibh maith agat." He replied softly. 'Thank you'

We continued watching the movie while passing the bottle between us until Nick mobile rung. He grabbed it quickly, answering it and listened intently to the person on the other end.

"Alright, thanks mate... No I don't need any help, I'll be fine... Bye." As he ended the call a smile broke across his face. "We have the location for the coffins. Come, we have to be quick."

As we ran out of the mansion to his car I was thankful for a vampire's high threshold for alcohol. It would not have been good to be drunk right now.

We drove in a tense silence, the happy mood from earlier evaporated completely leaving a dreadful anticipation in its wake. I knew Nick cared for his family, even if he didn't show it, and if anything were to happen to them it would break his heart. The pensive look on his face reminded me of when we first met.

_I stumbled through the cold Irish woods. Even though I couldn't feel the cold I knew it was there as of the light dusting of snow that covered the grass. The numbing feeling scared me. ' was i dying? '._

_After weeks and weeks I had finally escaped from the old cellar, even thinking about it made me want to give up and cry but i couldn't. I needed to keep moving or he would catch up and get me. I was tired and confused._

_Had I really just killed all those girls? I had been so hungry. There blood was just so addictive. Was I becoming like him?_

_I was so deep in thought I ran into someone and fell to the ground. Glancing up I saw a handsome young man with curly blonde hair that reached his shoulders and pale skin._

_When he bent down, hand outstretched, I flinched expecting a slap. I realised he was just trying to help me up and grasped his hand letting him pull me up. He looked me up and down a confused expression crossing his beautiful features._

_"You're a newly turned vampire?" He asked in a soft British accent. I looked into his blue eyes scared and unsure. I didn't know what he was talking about. When he realised this he gently wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I flinched at first but slowly began to relax into his embrace._

_"My name is Niklaus but call me Nick." He said calmly. "I'm going to help you."_

_"No one can help me!" I cried. "Hes going to find me and kill me." A look of anger crossed his face before he looked me in the eyes and said sincerely. "No one will hurt you. I will protect you."_

_For the first time in awhile I finally felt safe._

I was pulled out of my thoughts when the car came to an abrupt stop. I hopped out of Nick's car slamming the door behind me. I followed Nick to a creepy, run down manor. "Well this seems to be an appropriate place to keep coffins." I muttered under my breath.

As we entered the old building help but shiver. I could literally feel the presence of all the dead witches here. It was really creepy.

I followed Nick into the basement cellar. Ever since I had been turned I still hated cellars. In the cellar we were presented the sight of a smirking Damon.

"Here to stop us?" I asked. "Where are the coffins Damon? Don't make me kill you."

"And we were getting along so well earlier." He mocked.

"That was before I realised you had stolen from my best friend." I snapped.

Nick raced forward to hurt Damon but fell to his knees in pain. I realised the witch spirits were protecting Damon. I ran forward as well but regretted it immediately. I was on the floor writhing in pain from the witches powers. The pain was too much that I could barely see. I felt defenseless but I refused to scream. This reminded me of my creator. I refused to cry as I knew it was a sign of weakness.

I heard Nick spit out a threat to the witch's descendants and as quick as the pain had begun it stopped. I picked myself off the floor with a groan brushing off the dust from my jacket. I was pissed and humiliated. I looked to my right where three coffins had appeared.

"Where is the fourth?" Nick roared with a look of pure rage on his face.

Damon smirked before answering. "Bonnie was able to warn that you knew where the coffins were and I just had the time to grab one. I decided to take the locked one." He sniggered.

I was pissed. Nick's mother was in there and if they figured that out she could kill him. With my speed, I ran over to Damon and punched him so hard I broke his neck. His body crumpled to the floor.

"Asshole." I muttered pushing his head to the side with my foot.

"Much appreciated love." Nick smirked. I shrugged, watching as he took his phone and told his hybrids to come and get his family.

The hybrids arrived 5 mins later. "Take them back to the house. We'll follow shortly." Nick ordered. I watched as they left with the coffins in tow then turned to Nick.

"What are you going to do with your mother's coffin?" I asked as Damon begun to stir.

"I'm not certain, we'll just have to interrogate him when he awakes." Nick muttered gesturing towards Damon.

Suddenly Damon bolted upright gasping for air. "You little bitch!" He snarled glaring at me.

"Don't speak to her like that!" Nick yelled grabbing him by the neck and pinning him against the wall. "Where is my coffin?"

"I'll...never...tell...yo..u!" Damon choked out. Nick threw him across the room into the wall. I ran to him and kicked him in the stomach, hard.

"Tell me where it is and I'll kill you quickly." I said softly crouching down next to him.

Damon however refused to be intimidated. He looked me in the eyes and smirked. "Have I told you how exquisite your eyes are. I would kill for a pair of eyes like that. Deep purple is a very rare eye colour."

That statement startled me. My creator always used to say how exquisite my eyes were when he had me cornered. He told me when he eventually killed me he would cut out my eyes and preserve them forever. That statement caused me to pause for a minute but thats a it took.

Damon took that opportunity to push me back and bolt. Instead of going after him, Nick wrapped me in a hug. Only he realised what the statement meant. I shivered in fear. "I'm sorry Nick."

"Don't be love, we'll get him soon." Nick soothed.

"It was stupid. I can't just freeze up when someone says something about my eyes. I wished I killed that bastard back in 1782. Now I'm constantly looking over my shoulder." I said with hatred in my voice.

"Come on lets get you home." Nick said softly. Together we drove back to his house.

When we arrived at the mansion, I turned to Nick. "Thanks for earli-" I began awkwardly but he cut me off quickly. "Don't mention it love."

I hopped out of the car and jogged towards the house. "You park the car and I'll pick a movie." I yelled to Nick who was driving towards the garage.

As I entered the sitting room I saw the three coffins. One of the said coffins was open with no original inside it.

"Shit!" I muttered turning around. My eyes widen at the sight of Elijah.

"Well, Hello Ashling, its been awhile."


End file.
